The Danger Continues
by MajorStupoid
Summary: Sequel to A New Threat. Faith and company have successfully defeated PSICOM, she's happily married to Quint, but there's another new threat brewing. This time, they go directly for our heroes home base, but the enemy might be more familiar than they originally thought. Warning: the is a LOT of pain.


"Oh god, what now?" I asked.

I'm Faith Fathom. I have…superpowers. I joined a group of people like me, and I met my husband, Quint. About a year ago, we defeated a group called PSICOM. Or rather, I defeated them while the others were pumped full of lead. Anyway, now someone else is attacking our airship.

"They're headed straight for us!" Quint yelled.

"Yeah, I can hear that!" I replied.

The sound of a thousand soldiers headed for us rang out through the air as the invaders marched up to the bridge.

I summoned Radiance of Light, while Quint summoned Darkside. Both are canes that are made of pure darkness or light, and both have a steel, hooked end, and a keychain.

Then, a million soldiers barged in. They looked less technological than PSICOM, and for a second, I thought this would be easy. Then, two people walked in. One of them had long silver hair, like mine, and the other had black hair that spiked backwards, with one streak hanging in front of his face.

Tifa walked up to the front, and looked at them weirdly. "Zack, Sephiroth? Is that you?"

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" the black haired one asked.

"I joined this group when I found out that I don't need Materia to use magic."

"Well, the director ordered us to take full control of this airship."

I stepped up. "That's not going to happen. We already had it stolen from us once, and it's not going to happen again."

I hurled a fireball his way. He quickly drew his sword, and sliced it right down the middle. I widened my eyes. "I've never seen anyone with reflexes that quick."

"It's because they're infused with Mako energy," Tifa explained. "Drop your weapons."

"What?"

"We won't stand a chance. They're cold blooded killers."

"Exactly, now, surrender."

Reluctantly, we dropped our weapons and put our hands behind our heads. "It won't work. We'll just burn through these." I said as my hands were forced into manacles behind my back.

"It's only a temporary solution. Until you tell us the security codes when we torture you." Sephiroth explained.

Zack waved his hands in front of his face. "Uh-uh, I'll do it. Knowing you, you'll kill them before they'll tell us anything."

"Fine, I'll try to figure out the security codes up here."

Zack led us to the torture machine. It's basically a bench that you get strapped to, and several knifes plunge into your skin. We call it "1000 Needles" I shivered at the inevitable pain that I would have to go through.

"Listen, are you sure you would rather do this, than tell us the codes?"

"We're not telling you either way, you barbaric oaf!" I yelled.

He walked straight up to me, and gave me a good slap. "Just for that, you're going first." He said.

His soldiers strapped me to the machine, and Zack pushed a button. A knife slowly moved to my arm. When it got close enough, it plunged into my skin, and it pierced my bone. I screamed in pain.

The others watched in horror as I was painfully tortured. "The security codes, now!"

"No!" we all said in unison.

"Your friend will continue to go through this pain until you tell me."

"Don't give the codes to him. I'll be fine." I assured them.

The knife slowly came out, and I started to bleed rapidly. Then, another knife approached my leg, and it repeated over and over and over again, until I was practically covered in blood, and I felt like I was about to die.

"Stop it!" Tifa yelled. "You were never this violent when I first met you."

Zack turned to her. "That was before I had to kill my mentor. It changed me."

Tifa walked up to him. "I'm sorry for your loss. Just stop torturing her."

Quint walked up to him as well. "Let me treat her wounds. I'll give you the security codes if you let me help her."

"What?" Fang yelled.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Zack answered as he unlocked Quint's restraints. He walked over to me, and unstrapped me.

"I told you **not** to tell him the codes." I whispered.

"Relax, I won't." he whispered back.

He picked me up, and to another, more private room. He set me down, and started to clean up the mess. "Why'd you agree to give him the codes?" I asked.

"So that I could get into another room, and out of those restraints. I'm going to bust us out." He answered.

"When we get the airship back, we need to fix that machine. It pierces your bone. I can't even feel my body anymore."

"That's understandable. No one has ever had to endure it that long before." He said as he finished.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"That depends, can you move?"

"I think so."

"Try to walk." He ordered.

I stumbled a bit, but I could at least limp. "Okay, in that case, you're going to go in, and tell them that I knocked you out, and that I made a run for it. I'm going to hide in that closet." He said while motioning to a side door. "While they're out searching for me, you're going to free everyone else. Then we're all going to get of this thing until we're all at top shape so that we can take it back."

"Okay, well, be careful." I said.

He nodded, and went to his position. I limped into the room, and told them what 'happened'. They all ran out, and I freed the others, with some difficulty. Quint then joined us, and we silently made our way to the exit.

We leaped off, but I forgot I was injured. Luckily, we landed in a deep lake. I limped out of it, and found that the others were getting ready. "Where do we go to get into 'top shape'?" I asked.

"How about your old house?" Fang suggested. I gave her a confused look. "Rikku lied to you, didn't she?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember living anywhere except with you guys." I answered.

"Oh, I think you might have long term amnesia from the attack that nearly killed you a year ago." Quint replied. I gave him another confused look. "Don't worry; I think I know where it is."

"Okay, well, lead the way." I said.

He led us to a large farm, and a slight pain crept into my head. Then I started to feel dizzy. I held my hand to my head, and the dizziness increased. The last thing I could make out was Quint kneeling down beside me with a worried expression. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was on a relatively clean bed, and in an empty room. I winced in pain as my headache became more apparent. I got up, and tried to remember what happened. All I remember is the dizziness. I limped to the door, and walked down the creaky stairs.

I saw a middle aged woman sitting on a couch, and the others just hanging around. "Good, you're awake." Quint said. Everyone turned to me. "We thought you'd gone into a coma."

The woman got up, ran over to me, and got me in a bear hug. "Oh, thank god you're alive. I was worried sick." She said.

"Can't…breathe." I choked out.

The woman let go, and I gave her a confused look. "Who're you?" I asked.

The woman looked grief stricken. "You don't recognize me? It's me, your mother." She answered.

I must've looked like a moron. "You're my…mother?" I asked. The woman nodded.

Quint walked up to us. "Sorry, Mrs. Fathom, she has long term amnesia. She doesn't remember anything before she met us." Quint explained.

"Oh, well, let me explain."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. That won't be necessary. I'll just pass out whenever I see something familiar." I said while waving my hands in front of my face.

I limped outside, and took in the surroundings. We were on a large farm that had multiple pastures to house about a hundred animals. Then there were multiple acres worth of crops growing.

I heard someone approaching me. They put their hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" Quint asked.

"Nothing." I answered shyly.

"Come on, you're my wife. You can tell me what's on your mind, can't you?"

I sighed. "I guess. I just can't believe that she's my mother. I can't remember her, or any kind of life here. I only remember you guys."

"Well, I know for a fact that you used to live here." I gave him a curious look. "When we went on a mission, we found a crystal. When we touched it, we both went into our dream world. I woke up from mine, and I was taken to yours. It was this farm, and you were herding cows. You were talking to that woman, and that was the first time we kissed, remember?"

I shook my head. "When was this?"

"It was around the time when PSICOM first stole our airship."

"I-I still can't remember."

"You will, in time." He assured me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know. I just know."

"Well, do you want to take a walk?"

"That depends, will you pass out again?"

"Probably." I replied.

"Well then, sure. Someone has to bring you back."

We started walking toward one of the pastures. I felt the same dizziness as before, but I forced my mind to stay clear. Still, my legs started to buckle, and I fell to my knees. "Faith, snap out of it." Quint said while snapping his fingers in my face. "Come on, stay with me."

I let myself fall into the grass below, and I just sat there. I wasn't unconscious, but I couldn't move. It was like I just woke up from a deep, deep sleep after being drunk the night before.

I saw Quint sit beside me, and he started to pet my hair. "Don't worry, you'll get better soon."

"I'm not sick. I'm just recovering memories." I replied weakly.

"Right."

A calf walked closer to us. It had spots covering its left eye, and it was white on the rest of its body. "Hi Sally." I said weakly.

Quint's eyes widened. "Do you know this calf?" he asked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. How did I know that calf? Was it from my former life? "Beat's me."

Suddenly, all of my strength returned. I sat up, and went to a spring that was on the edge of the pasture. The little calf followed me. I looked in the reflection of the water, and for a minute, I saw a different me.

In the reflection, I was wearing skinny jeans, and a grey tank top. I looked happy, and the little calf was next to me. I looked happy. Happier than I've ever looked since I got married to Quint. Suddenly, I blacked out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the cold. Then I noticed that it was nighttime now. Quint had started a fire, and was watching me sincerely. I saw a towel draped over me. "W-what happened?" I asked.

"Well, you stared at your reflection, and then blacked out. I got you over here to dry off."

"Hey, could you give me something to clear my head?"

"Hmm, will a couple tequilas work?"

"Yeah, give me a shot."

He handed me a glass, and took a drink. Immediately, things started to go blurry. "Woo that ztuff iz zrtong!" I said happily. I was already slurring my words.

"Haha, Faith, your drunk already?"

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I threw a fireball into the air. "Iz thinks Iz needs another zhot!" I said. Quint poured me another glass, and I gulped it down.

The blurs meshed together into one big blob. "Where dids everybodys gos?"

"Faith, how many fingers is I holding up?"

I looked closely. "Um, 24?"

I heard Quint laugh loudly before my vision started to clear up. "Man and I thought that you were still sober."

"I ztill ams." I said as I took another shot.

"Okay, let's get you home before you burn the whole farm down." He said as he helped me to my feet.

"We're on a farm? When did wes come heres?"

"We've been here."

I started swaying back and forth, and the next thing I knew, I was back on the ground. I felt a warm liquid running down my arm. "Um, Faith, you're bleeding."

"Oh, yeahs, what a cowinkiedink."

He picked me up, and back to the house. The others looked shocked when they saw me drunk. "Faith, I thought you were sober." Tifa exclaimed.

"Yeahs, Iz did too."

"Okay, I think you've had one to many young lady." Rinoa said in a motherly fashion.

"Probablyz, buts Iz don't think…that's I'll-"I couldn't finish because I passed out.

I woke up to a pounding headache. "Ow, GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled. "What the hell happened last night?"

Quint came in, probably from my yelling. "What's up?" he asked.

"You damn well know what's up!"

"Um, you're having a hangover. You wanted to have something to clear your head, and you got drunk." He explained.

My arm began to burn, and ache at the same time. I looked over, and saw a wound with dried blood on it. "You fell on a couple rocks." He explained upon seeing my frustrated expression.

"God, I can't remember anything after I drank that shot"

"Hmm, are you sober enough to walk?" he asked. I nodded and got up.

I stumbled over to the door, and down the stairs. I looked outside, and saw the others practicing. "Hey, Faith, can you fight?" Quint asked.

I shrugged, and summoned Radiance of Light. I went through the basics slowly, and then had a match with Quint.

He beat me easily, but it's not like I would've won anyway. We were both glistening with sweat, and we were both panting. "I think…we should…take a break." I said.

We walked to the house, and took a drink of water. I looked out side, and saw a man with black hair that spiked backwards, with one streak hanging in front of his face. "Um, Quint, we're in trouble."

He saw what I was looking at, and told the others to get back. We ran outside to meet them. Zack walked up us. "Surprise," he joked. "You thought we wouldn't find you?" We remained silent. "Those restraints put an enzyme into you, and we used that to track you."

Tifa stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?"

"We still need the security codes." He looked at me. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I spat. "Give us back our airship!"

He chuckled. "Hey, have you guys ever heard of dumbapples?" we shook our heads. "There is a village in Midgar. In the village, there grows Banora Whites. They breed purple apples that grow at random times during the year. Thus the people have come to affectionately call them…dumbapples."

"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"Because, no story is never worth telling. My mentor taught me it long ago." He answered. "Um, here, I brought you all one." He said as he pulled out 6 purple apples, and tossed them to us one by one.

"Why are you being nice to us?"

"That stuff on the ship, it was just my job. In SOLDIER, we're trained to do stuff like that. I don't want that to be what people think of me." He answered.

I turned to Quint. "How much do you want to bet that these are poisoned?" I asked.

"Oh come on, why don't you believe me?" Zack asked.

"I don't believe you because you tortured me until I was almost dead!" I yelled.

"Like I said, it was only my job. Besides, I saved your skin. If Sephiroth would've done it, you would be dead right now." He argued.

"I don't care; you still shouldn't have done it!"

I charged him and he drew his sword. He ducked as I did a horizontal swipe. He kicked one of my wounds on my leg, and I fell to one knee. "You can't beat me in your condition. Don't worry, they can't either."

I lunged at him, and imbued my cane with the power of fire. I did a downward slash followed by a diagonal jab. He dodged both, and hit me in the head with the butt of his hilt.

Tifa walked up to me as I stepped back. "Faith, calm down. You can't win. You're too injured to fight properly."

I took several deep breaths. "He's going to die."

"Not right now, and not by your hands." She said as she tried to pull me back.

"Then why don't you get off your lazy ass, and help me?" I asked.

The others stepped forward, and we all charged him. He only chuckled. He dodged all of our attacks, and countered each one. He never wounded any of us though. He knocked all of us down, and it looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. "You know, I really shouldn't say I told you so." He said. "You guys really need more training."

"I told you we can't win." Tifa said. "He's been pumped full of Mako energy."

We all charged anyway, and we didn't get any better luck. He knocked all of us back, again. "Sorry about this." He said.

He put his sword away, went at the speed of light, and did a vicious assault that knocked out everyone but me, ironically. I couldn't move though. I landed on my stomach. He walked toward me, and rolled me over onto my back. "Don't touch me." I ordered weakly.

He chuckled. "You know, I was trying to be nice." He said as he took out a pill. "Here, take this. It will make you feel better." He said as he held it up to my mouth.

I spat on it. "Leave us alone." I said weakly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You have to come with me."

"No, just go away." I ordered.

"Here, just take it." He said as he once again held the pill up to my mouth.

I reluctantly took it, and I felt sleepy, but I did feel better. "Thank you, now get out of here." I ordered once more.

He ignored me, and picked me up, bridal style, and started walking away from the farm. Shortly after, I passed out.

When I woke up, Zack was carrying me down the hall. My hands were in manacles behind my back, and my ankles were roped together. When he saw that I was awake, he stopped.

I hated being manhandled in front of all these…guys. I glared at him. "Would you rather walk?" he asked.

I nodded my head slightly, and he set me down. Then he took the ropes off my ankles and led me to the bridge. When we got there, multiple more men, and Sephiroth were standing and trying to figure out the security codes.

Zack took the restraints off and blocked the exit so I wouldn't run away. Sephiroth walked up to me. "Draw your weapon." He ordered.

Zack looked horrified when he heard this. "Sephiroth no, you'll kill her." He said.

I summoned Radiance of Light, and he drew his katana. I lunged at him, and did a series of complicated blows. He dodged all, and hit the wounds on my left leg.

This continued until I was on the ground, exhausted to the point where I don't think I could've moved a muscle. He set his foot onto the point where my arm and shoulder bone meet. "The security codes, now!"

"Why should I tell you?" I retorted.

He violently pushed his foot down, and an unbearable pain washed over that spot. I cried out in pain. "Answer my question!" he ordered.

"No!" I yelled defiantly.

He pushed harder, and I felt a pop. Even more intense pain erupted in it. He took his foot off, and put it on the other side. He did the same to that one. I still wouldn't answer his question. Then my legs.

Finally, he put his foot up to my neck, and started to push. I couldn't breathe. I sat there, gasping for air. He wouldn't let up at all. "Tell me the security codes." He yelled.

I shook my head, but I was nearly out of breath. Zack walked up to us. "Sephiroth, stop it. You're going to kill her. Let me try it my way." He said.

Sephiroth hesitated. I was out of air, and I could feel my life fading. Then, I could breathe again. I went into a coughing fit for like ten minutes. Zack walked toward me. "Get away!" I yelled. "I hate SOLDIER! I hate all of you!"

He looked depressed. I don't think he wanted for Sephiroth to do this. Zack picked me up, and started out. I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a comfortable bed, and Zack was watching me. All of my bones ached. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." He joked.

"Get away from me!" I ordered.

He chuckled. "When am I going to earn your trust?"

"Never!" I answered. "I'm getting out of here." I said as I got up, and headed for the door.

Zack got in my way though. "Not yet, first, you have to tell me the security codes." He said.

I attempted to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist, and stopped it completely. He twisted my hand behind my back, and guided me back to the bed. "Just answer my question, and I'll take you back to your friends." He promised.

"I would rather die!"

"Must you be so stubborn? When will you just be rational, and do what you're told?"

"Fuck you asshole! I hope you go to hell!" I yelled.

He slapped me. "Maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap. Maybe that would teach you some manners." He said calmly as he grabbed my wrists, and forced them into manacles behind my back.

He led me to the sink, and handcuffed my legs together. "No, please, I-I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"It's too late." He said as he forced my head into the sink with my eyes facing the faucet, and he grabbed the bar of soap.

He forced my mouth open, and gave it a thorough cleaning. I started coughing madly as he continued the punishment. He then poured water down my throat to clean it, and I coughed even more. He released me, and I fell to the floor on my side, still coughing like mad.

"Are you ready to behave?" he asked.

"Get away from me you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Must we do this again?" he said as he once again forced my head into the sink. My face turned to horror as he repeated the punishment. This time, I swallowed a lot of the soap.

I coughed for what seemed like forever, and he asked "Are you ready to behave yet?" I nodded frantically, my face still in horror. "Good."

He took the handcuffs off my legs, and led me back to the bed. I was still coughing wildly. Then he let the manacles fall to the ground, ready to be used again.

When I finally stopped coughing, I let my head rest on the wall. "You really need to learn to stop cursing and insulting people." He said.

I flipped him off, and he stood up. "What, are you going to break my fingers now?" I asked.

"I should, but I'm not heartless."

"Fooled me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Whatever just leave me alone."

"Not until you answer my question."

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"How many times must I repeat my question?"

"Forever."

"So be it."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Quiet down. You'll wake up the dead if you keep yelling."

"Maybe they'll eat your guts. I would like to see that."

"I bet you would."

"Yup."

"Answer my question." He ordered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes.

"NNOO!"

"Yes."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No"

I leaped out of bed, and lunged at him, but he stopped me in my tracks. He hit the pressure points on my arms and legs, and pushed me into a chair. "Ah, ah, ah." He said as he waved his finger in front of my face.

He tied my hands behind the chair, and my legs to its legs. "My question, now."

"Not a chance."

He walked behind me, and grabbed my middle finger. "You tempted me." He said.

He hit my finger to bend it back and I felt a crack. Searing pain engulfed it. "That was for flipping me off." He said.

Then he grabbed my ring finger. He took something off of it. Then he did the same to that. "That was for being obnoxious."

After that, he grabbed my index finger and repeated. "That was for insulting me."

Then my pinky and another crack happened. "That was for cursing."

Finally, he grabbed my thumb and I felt another crack. "That was just for being a dick in general."

He repeated the process to the other hand. By that point, tears were running down my face. "Please stop." I pleaded. He held my wedding ring in front of my face. "Give that back!"

"Do you apologize?" he asked. I shook my head. "Fine, next are your hands."

He grabbed both of my hands, and smashed them into the back of the chair. I screamed in pain. He repeated over, and over, and over again. He didn't stop until we both heard two more cracks.

An unbearable pain washed over them. "Please stop." I begged him once more.

"Are you going to apologize?" he asked once more. I shook my head, again. He kneeled down and took off my flip flops.

He broke my toes, and then he broke my feet altogether. I screamed as loud as I could. "I beg of you, please stop this torture! I'm sorry!" I pleaded, again.

"Will you do what I say?" I nodded this time. "Good."

He untied me, with me feeling extreme pain from his even touching my hands and feet. Then he carried me back to the bed. "What are the security codes?"

I took a deep breath. "905825" I answered.

"See, that wasn't that hard." He said. "I'm going to tell Sephiroth, then I'm going to come back and start to fix you up." He said as he left.

A couple minutes later, Zack returned with a couple casts, and another couple pills, plus…a spray? "Ready?" he asked.

A nodded reluctantly. First, he relocated my fingers and toes. I screamed in pain for each one. Then he put my hands in casts, with little holes for my fingers to poke out of. He did the same for my feet. Then he picked up the spray. "Open wide." He ordered.

"What's that for?"

"It supposed to take bad tastes out of your mouth. I'm pretty sure soap doesn't taste very good."

I chuckled, and did what I was told. Then he sprayed inside my mouth, and he threw the pills in there. I swallowed and could barely keep my eyes open. "Good night Faith." He said as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember what happened after Zack had kidnapped me. I saw my hands, and feet, in casts, and when I tried to move them, searing pain erupted in them. I saw Zack enter the room. "Good morning Faith. How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

"Since when did you care about me?" I asked.

"Since I did this to you." He answered, motioning to my broken hands and feet.

"You did this?"

He nodded shamefully. "At least our mission is complete."

"But you don't have the security codes."

"Yeah I do. You gave them to me."

I looked at him in disbelief. "What? No I didn't!"

"Oops, I must've given you an overdose."

"What?"

"I fixed you up after you gave me the codes, and I gave you a pill. I must've given you too many. Sorry."

"Now that you have the stupid things, take me back to my friends." I ordered.

"That's what I came here for."

He walked over, picked me up, and walked out.

The airship landed far enough away from the farm for the others not to notice, and Zack started walking toward it. As we were walking, Zack talked about his life, and I started to understand what he's been through to make him the way he is now. Suddenly, I didn't blame him for all of the awful things that he did to me.

When we got to the farm, the others had their weapons ready. Zack walked up to them calmly. "Relax, I'm not here for a fight." He called to them. They didn't relax one bit. "I'm only here to bring Faith back."

"What makes you think that we would believe you?" Fang called.

"Its okay guys," I called. "He's telling the truth."

This eased them up a little. Zack walked up to Quint, and told him to hold his arms out. He dropped me into his arms, and then he just started to walk off. "Wait," I called. "Do you want to stay for a while?" I asked him.

Everyone widened their eyes at this request, even Zack's. He turned around. "I knew I would get you to trust me." He said as he came back. Everyone brought their weapons back up. "But apparently, they don't so I'll have to refuse. See you around." He said as he once again walked off.

When we couldn't see him anymore, the others put away their weapons, and kept asking me questions. "Why do you trust him?"

"Why did you offer for him to stay?"

"Why are your hands and feet broken?"

"I'll tell you everything."

I told them what I could remember, and what Zack had told me about his life. It seemed that they softened up a little about him too. "Well, why do you trust him after he did this to you?"

"Dilly-dally, shillyshally." I said as I shrugged.

"Hey, that's my line!" Tifa exclaimed happily.

"Why don't we all just have fun tonight?" Fang suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

That night, everybody basically got drunk, except Quint. He was very, very sober. Everybody was slurring their words, and just having a good time. And when everyone passed out, well, they weren't happy.

When I woke up the next morning, I was met with aches from my wounds, and broken hands and feet, and a pounding headache. "Oh god, that was pretty fun last night." I said to myself.

I heard someone walk in the door. I looked up, only to be met with a kiss. I giggled. "You're so corny." I said to Quint.

"Hey, guess who paid us a visit." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

He moved out of the way of the door, and I saw Zack standing there with a dopey grin on his face. "How're you doing?" he asked.

"All things considered, I'm doing fine despite the fact that I'm suffering from a hangover."

"I glad to hear that."

I just noticed that he had an X scar on his left cheek. "How're you doing?" I asked.

"Good, all things considered." He replied.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"What I can't drop by to see how you're doing?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well, you should be able to walk by now." He replied.

"Let me check." I said.

I carefully got out of bed, and put my feet on the ground. So far, so good. I put my weight on my feet, but I felt pain stirring in them. Thank god it isn't unbearable. I limped over to him. "Yep, I can, sort of."

"Good, hey, did you ever eat that apple I gave you guys?"

"Um, no, but I still have it."

"You should try it, it's really good."

"I just might, as long as you won't kidnap me again."

"I promise, I won't." he said in a more serious tone.

I giggled. "Okay, I believe you."

"I don't think that we've ever been formally introduced. I'm Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class."

"I'm Faith Fathom, uh, 'Supergirl'" I relied. He chuckled. "He's Quint, 'Sidekick"

"Hey!" Quint waved. Zack looked at me more seriously. "What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry about what we did to you. I really didn't plan on doing that."

"That's okay. Just don't do it again, and I'll forgive you." I replied. "I've just got to know one thing, how did you move at the speed of light?"

"Oh that? Every SOLDIER member has a Digital Mind Wave. It uses our emotions on certain people to give a certain power for a split second. That particular one was from my old mentor, Angeal Hewley." He explained.

"Hmmm, well, that was amazing."

"Yeah, but I never wanted to harm you guys."

"That's okay, but we're still going to try to get our airship back."

"Yes, and you're going to fail. Even I beat you, and Sephiroth is ten times faster and stronger than me. I'm just glad that we're friends, and not enemies."

"Wow, then we better get working, huh?"

I heard marching outside. I looked outside the window, and I saw Shinra. Zack and Quint walked over, and they both looked horrified. I turned to Zack and gave him a glare. "Just when I thought I could trust you, you do this? You son of a BITCH!" I yelled. I pointed at him, but retracted.

He held his hands up in defense. "I swear, I don't know about this!"

He walked outside, and talked to Sephiroth, who was leading the soldiers.

He went back to us. "Apparently, we have to destroy any trace of our operation, and apparently, Sephiroth thinks we have to kill you." He said shamefully.

I widened my eyes. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Go away!"

He walked away, and we all prepared for battle. All of the soldiers started firing, but we quickly took them all out. Sephiroth then charged us, and Zack was helping him. Every time that Sephiroth was about to strike one of us down, Zack knocked him down.

Then Sephiroth did several sword strikes that hit our limbs directly, and it hit all of us. I tried to get up, but I didn't have any strength left. Sephiroth put his foot on my head, and pushed it into the dirt.

I heard what sounded like someone sheathing their sword, and Zack's voice talking to Sephiroth. Someone rolled me over onto my back. Zack walked toward me. "Sorry about this." He said, and then he knocked me out.

I woke up to find that I was in the same bed as before on the airship. I yawned loudly, but then my headache became more apparent. It's a feeling that I become accustomed to lately. I tried to get out of bed, but my hands were handcuffed to it.

"Oh god, my head is killing me." I said to myself.

"Maybe you should take something for that." Someone said from the doorway.

I looked up, and saw Zack standing there. I gave him a glare as he walked over to me. "Get away from me you mother fucker." I said.

"Listen, I cross my heart, and hope to die, I didn't know about that order. No one ever told me about doing anything like that."

"You killed my friends!"

"Nu-uh, they're fine. They're in the rooms next to yours. They just need some rest."

"I want to talk to them."

"Which one?"

"Um, Fang."

"Okay, I'll go get her." He said as he got up and left.

A couple minutes later, Fang came in with Zack. She had her hands handcuffed behind her back. She had become a motherly figure since I joined. We pressed our bodies together in a sort of hug. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, what a relief."

She turned to Zack. "Could you take those off?"

"Sorry, but Sephiroth would kill me if I did."

"I see no problem in that. You're nothing but low-life scum that thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Um, Fang, I don't think insulting him is a good idea."

"You no good, piece of shit, craphead, and dill weed!" she finished.

"You shouldn't insult me, or you'll get the same punishment that Faith did."

"I can take anything you throw at me."

"We'll see." He said as he pulled her to the same sink.

He did the same thing he did to me over and over and over and over again which caused her to cough madly. By the time he was done, Fang had puked several times. I could only watch in horror as she was tortured. I fiddled restlessly with my bonds trying to get free.

When he was done, he guided her back to the bed. When she finally calmed down, she passed out into my arms. "Can she stay?"

"Well, I guess she could, but-"

"Please?"

He sighed. "Fine."

He handcuffed her to the bed, uncuffed one of my hands, and left.

I crashed myself, but woke up before Fang. I looked over, and couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a baby when she slept. I started fiddling with the handcuff subconsciously as I was lost in thought.

I didn't even notice Fang wake up. She lazily opened her eyes halfway, and stretched her back before realizing that her hand was cuffed to the bed. She looked over to find me deep in thought. She shifted to make our sharing of the bed even, and the movement jerked me back into reality.

"Oh, I see you're awake." I said.

She smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get this soapy taste out of my mouth."

I giggled. "Me neither, but just don't ever do that again. I thought you were going to die from lack of air."

"Me too, but speak of the devil." She replied as Zack walked in.

"Ugh, can't you leave us alone?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to Tifa?"

"What do you think I do in my spare time?"

"You stalk us."

"Yeah right." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, sorry for taking this before." He said as he threw it to me.

I caught it and examined it. It was my wedding ring. It was pure gold, with the words "Love you deeply, always" engraved on it. I know it's kind of sappy, but that's what most people get on theirs too.

"I know how precious it is to you. I didn't want it getting smashed." He said.

"T-thanks." I said back.

"Anyway, I'm going to go check on the others."

"Wait, what are you going to do with us?"

"Sephiroth plans on either killing you, or making you slaves. I don't approve of either."

Fang spoke up. "Well, that's a shock, you tottering, fensuched mother fu-" I covered her mouth because I didn't want her to have to go through **it** again.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. Oh, and Faith, I'm not a bad person. I'm forced to do these, or they'll kill us all. I'm sorry."

"Take us to Rikku." I ordered sternly, not wanting to accept his truth.

He led us there, and it started thundering and lightning outside, causing the airship to rock back and forth. We found her in a sort of feeble position. I walked over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate lightning, I hate thunder. My brother shot a bolt on me once, and I hate it!" she yelled.

Zack left as we tried to comfort her. After a while the storm stopped. Then we heard the door unlock. We turned around, expecting to see Zack, but instead we saw a muscular guy with long silver hair. Fang's face immediately clouded with anger. "What do you want fat-ass?" she asked coldly.

The man was taken aback by the harsh words towards him, and then he saw who sent them. He chuckled, and shook his while looking at the ground. "Wow Fang, I never figured you for the 'damsel in distress' type." He said smugly.

"Shut up, and go away." She ordered back.

"Not yet." He said while waving him finger in front of her face with her trying to bite it off. "I need to free you gals first."

He summoned a dark looking weapon that looked like a dark angel's wing with a good angles wing as the teeth. He pointed it at our bonds, and they fell to the floor. "Wait a minute," I said as he started to walk out "who are you?"

"I'm Riku, Fang's ex."

I had to admit, I was surprised that Fang had a serious relationship with anybody. I walked out after him and started a conversation. "So, uh Riku, did you break her heart?"

"Yes, but for reasons that I'm not allowed to say." He answered vaguely.

We continued small talk until we came to a crossroads. We found everyone but Quint there. He came eventually, but with a woman. I protectively walked up to him and kissed him softly. "Who's she?" I asked.

"Well, uh, apparently she's my sister."

I felt my eyes widen on their own. A girl with black hair spoke up. "And you didn't tell us this because…" she said to Quint's 'sister'.


End file.
